Shining Moon
by FaithfulHPReader
Summary: The story of Remus growing up including friends, full moons, and possibly romances. Rated T for some bad language and some violence. On hiatus at the moment.
1. Second thoughts

_**Disclaimer:** I am not totally awesome and rich, so no, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the amazing characters. J.K. Rowling is that lucky person, not me._

**_Author's note:_** You may recognize this chapter from the story Age is But a Number. I'm sorry but I have deleted that story. I am now going to separate it into two different stories so I'm sorry and here is the first chapter of Shining Moon.

September 1st, 1971

He felt like an outsider, no one else could understand him.

It was a miracle he was allowed to come anyway.

It was Remus's first time getting on Platform 9 and ¾ and he was having some second thoughts about joining Hogwarts.

What if he infected someone else? Then they would have to live the same torturous life as he, and he would never forgive himself if that was to happen.

Swallowing his fears, he stepped onto the Platform with his parents.

He began absentmindedly thinking over which house he would be in, he probably wouldn't be in Slytherin because he was a Half-Blood and (so he was told) far too nice. He might get into Ravenclaw as he was constantly told how smart he was (although at times he didn't believe it). It's possible he could be in Hufflepuff, because they obviously take you if your not fit to be in one of the other houses. He supposed that he could be in Gryffindor, as his mother had always told him how brave he was for handling his "condition" and he certainly had nerve for staying sane dreading the full moon every month.

He came to the conclusion that he probably would be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and realized that he should be getting on the train if he wanted to get a good seat.

He quickly bid goodbye to his parents and let his mother kiss him on the cheek before rushing onto the train.

With dismay he realized that most kids had the same idea as him and his choices were between a bunch of 6th or 7th year looking Slytherins or two kids that looked about his age. He settled for the latter.

He walked up to their compartment and (politely none the less) asked if he could possibly sit with him.

One of the boys, wearing glasses and whose hair stuck up in the back, gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Of course! That's fine with you, right Sirius?"

The other boy, obviously Sirius seeing as there was no one else in the compartment, who had a handsome face and dark hair, turned his head to look at Remus.

"Sure, as long as he's not going be in Slytherin, my whole family is and I couldn't stand being with all those stuck up losers!"

"I know!" replied the other, "They make it a shame to be a pureblood! If I were in Slytherin I would leave! My family has all been Gryffindor and, hopefully, I will be too. Anyways, what about you?" He said, gesturing to Remus.

"Uh, well, I think that I will be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They both seem like nice houses, but my parents were in Gryffindor so I bet that I will be too." Remus said nervously, "Oh, and my name is Remus Lupin."

"Oh yeah! My name is James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

"You mean Black as in Phineas Nigellus Black, one of the Hogwarts headmasters?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sirius growled, with a look of distaste on his face, "The only person in my family that was at least halfway decent was disowned for marrying a muggle-born. From the way my family rages about her, she seems quite nice, but I haven't gotten to meet her yet." Sirius scowled.

The compartment door then opened and a scrawny boy stuck his head in. "May I sit with you? No one else will let me sit with them." He looked rather upset.

"Um, sure!" James said half-heartedly.

"Ooh! Goody! Thanks so much! My name is Peter Pettigrew!" He said excitedly, looking as though he was about to pee his pants.

Remus smiled. He had finally made some friends.

**_Author's note: So thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it! : )_**


	2. The Sorting and Finally Belonging

_**Disclaimer:** Sorry, not J.K. yet. So sad, too bad. Don't own Harry Potter. The underlined part is directly copied from HP 1. I do not own that line._

**_Author's note:_** It's pretty stupid of me to update at one in the morning but whatever, here is your new chapter! : )

**The Sorting and Finally Belonging**

_September 1st_

Remus had fallen asleep on the train.

He woke up to find Peter curled up in a ball on the floor, probably pushed to the floor by Sirius or James, James's head on his shoulder and Sirius laying across his and James's laps.

After moving James head so it laid on the side of the compartment, he shoved Sirius to the floor.

"Owww!!" Sirius and Peter, who Sirius had landed on, both yelped in pain.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Sirius whined, doing his best puppy dog face.

All Remus and James, who had been woken up from the screaming, could do was laugh.

Sirius glared at them until he heard a small squeak from beneath him.

"Oops, sorry Peter." Sirius had forgotten that he had landed on the small boy.

That just made Remus and James laugh harder and soon the entire compartment was roaring with laughter.

Obviously overeating to the small incident, they continued laughing until they heard a knock on the door.

A prefect with blonde hair, silver eyes, and a pointed face stuck his head into the compartment.

"Is there a problem?" He drawled while smirking at the small boys, "You can be heard five compartments away. Whatever happened, it couldn't have been that funny."

"Sorry . . . _git_." The last word, spoken under James's breath, went unheard by Lucius Malfoy, who was still smirking at the horrified expression on Peter's face.

"Well, keep it quiet, firsties. You do NOT want me to come back here again!" Lucius drawled before walking down the hall.

"You got that right. Who would want that stupid Slytherin around anyway?" James scowled at the spot where Lucius had stood.

"No one with any sanity!" was heard from the floor, where Sirius was currently trying to tackle Peter.

"No, please, stop! I only took one jellybean!!" was heard in the raspy voice that Remus recognized to be Peter's. Peter suddenly started giggling uncontrollably, Sirius was now tickling him like mad.

James, ignoring the ridiculous scene, turned to Remus.

"I'm so glad Malfoy didn't recognize me. My parents started talking to his at Gringotts over the summer and he kept asking me whether I supported 'The Dark Lord', it was actually quite pathetic. He sounded like he was in love with Voldemort! Who could like Moldy-Voldy that much anyway?" He rolled his eyes. "I did **not** want to hear his stupid speech again!"

"No one in their right mind would EVER want to hear something like that!" Remus replied.

"Owwwww! Get offff!" Was heard from the lump on the floor that Sirius was sitting on.

"Not a chance! You took the jellybean, you shall pay!" Sirius laughed manically.

"I think Sirius's parents rubbed off a bit too much on him." James whispered to Remus.

-

The train ride continued almost uneventfully. Eventually Peter fell asleep on the floor, Sirius still sitting on him.

---

"Firs' years, firs' years! O'er here, firs' years!" A giant man holding a lantern was calling out into the crowd that had just left the Hogwarts Express, "Come on, don' be shy now!"

"Ohh! That was be Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, "My brother, Regulus, told me about him! Of course, he said he was a big oaf, but anyone my brother hates must be pretty decent!

"Firs' years! I know tha' there are mor' o' you! Come on! We have to ge' goin'!

The four boys joined the group of first years near the lake.

"Oka', looks like all o' you now, le's go." Hagrid walked them over a small pile of wooden boats, "Now, ever'one ge' in a boat, four to a boat now!"

The boys grabbed a boat and started talking excitedly until Hagrid interrupted.

"Now, ever'body follow me across the lake. Don' stray off from the group!"

When they were about half-way across the lake, Sirius eyed Peter mischievously.

"Why are you looking at me like th-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Sirius pushed Peter out of the boat, laughing hysterically.

"I told you that you'd pay!"

Hagrid looked over to see what happened and yanked Peter out of the water.

"Here, have me coat. I'll ge' it back later."

Finally they arrived at the castle, Sirius still giggling at random.

They stepped out of the boats and walked to the castle, Peter shivering beside them.

After entering the Grand Entrance, the boys say a strict looking women with her hair in a tight bun.

"Hello First Years. I will be your transfiguration teacher for the next seven years. I am also the Head of Gryffindor House. I will not tolerate any misbehavior from any of the students," she sent a glare in Sirius's direction, where he was currently mimicking Peter falling, well, being pushed, out of the boat. "I will not hesitate to give detentions to any student who doesn't follow the rules. Yes, young man, even students from my own house!" At her statement, James had gasped in shock.

He spent the next few minutes muttering to himself about unfairness and no loyalty. Sirius was trying to make Remus laugh by pretending he was pushing Peter into the lake. When Peter crashed to the floor Remus let a smile onto his lips. This would be an interesting year.

---

"Abbot, William!" Professor McGonagall called out.

The little boy, William, walked toward the stool holding the Sorting Hat.

After a minute or so the hat opened the fold that was it's mouth, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy practically ran over to the Hufflepuff table, where he was congratulated by one of the prefects.

Remus was very nervous. What if he wasn't in the same house as his friends? What if everyone hated him? What if everyone found out? He felt like he was going to explode if he had to wait any longer.

"Black, Sirius!" was called. Sirius gave the other three boys a nervous wave and walked up to the stool.

After about ten seconds the hat opened its 'mouth' opened and yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

He gave James an excited thumbs up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

After a few more people were called, McGonagall called for "Evans, Lily!"

James looked up in surprise when he saw a girl with long, dark red hair walk up to the stool, legs trembling.

James nudged Remus and whispered, "Sirius and I met that girl on the train, she seemed alright except for the greasy get she was hanging out with. 'Course she didn't exactly like me but . ."

He was interupted when, barely a second after it was placed on her dark red hair, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

She hurried off towards the cheering Gryffindors, James staring after her. Remus saw Sirius moving to make room for her and saw Lily walk away, arms crossed, recognizing him from when she met him on the train.

"She doesn't look exactly happy to see Sirius, what the hell did you guys say to her?" Remus whispered back, ignoring the next little boy approaching the stool.

"Just made fun of the greasy git she was hanging out with, she didn't seem to like that very much. I'll have to figure out a way to get her away from her precious Snivellous this year." He scowled at the mention of Severus. "That kid was Slytherin through and through. I'll eat my textbooks if he's sorted into any other house."

They were interupted yet again when McGonagall called "Lupin, Remus!"

Remus hadn't realized how close they had gotten to his name. He walked up to the stool visibly trembling. He felt as though everyone is the hall could hear his heart's rapid beating. He placed the hat on his head and heard a voice talking to him."_Well, what do we have here? I see you're quite brainy, very loyal, and - oh - what's this? Well, with that bravery along with that loyalty, there is no question where you will be going. Oh, and I won't tell anyone your little secret!_ GRYFFINDOR!" The last word being spoken to everyone, Remus gave the hat to Professor McGonagall and made his way over to sit next to Sirius.

Sirius gave him a high-five, "Two down, two to go! This year is going to be great!"

Remus returned the comment with a nod of his head.

He caught Lily's eye from across the table and gave her a nervous smile. He gave her a silent apology for Sirius and James and smiled brighter when she smiled back, as though she was sorry he was friends with such jerks, but accepting the apology none the less.

He turned his head when he heard "Pettigrew, Peter!" being called.

Peter scurried over to the stool jammed the hat on his hat and closed his eyes. After a long wait, well over five minutes, the flap opened, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter visibly gasped with excitement and ran over to the table, forgetting to return the hat. He ran back to Professor McGonagall and gave her the hat. He ran over to Remus, sliding onto the bench next to him.

"Do you know how to do a drying charm?" Peter asked Remus before Sirius burst out laughing.

"You didn't! Oh my god! You DID!" Sirius exclaimed. Peter just sat there blushing, even Lily let out a small giggle. A few kids were looking under the table to see the small puddle forming under Peter. That puddle was most definitely not lake water!

The boys were distracted when they heard "Potter, James!" being called. The last one of the four boys to be called, they were all excited.

With a second of touching his head "GRYFFINDOR!" was heard throughout the hall. James removed the hat and ran over laughing. "Nice one, Peter! Way to start the year!" James slid in between Remus and Sirius, still laughing.

To spare Peter from any more embarrassment, Remus muttered a drying charm on Peter and his puddle.

McGonagall called for "Snape, Severus!" He received a glare from James and Sirius and a small smile from Lily.

When the hat touched his hair, ("Probably ruined the hat with all that grease" James muttered) it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

James let out a sigh of relief, Lily a sigh of disappointment.

When all the kids had been sorted Dumbledore rose to speak. "I am sure you will all enjoy this year and now just two more words from your crazy, old headmaster: tuck in!"

The food appeared on the plates. This was going to be a long evening . . .

---

The boys were up in their dorm. They all were ready for bed and with a quick good-night, they all fell asleep, enjoying dreams of what the year would be like.

Except Remus.

---

After having a horrible night, well, at least for Remus it was horrible, the boys woke up, eagerly awaiting the classes that would be starting today.

-

Remus hadn't fallen asleep very well. And when he did, it was worse than being awake. He dreamt of transforming, the pain searing through his body, his cries unheard to anyone else. He had even woke up screaming around one in the morning and had a pillow thrown at him from a half asleep Sirius. Thankfully, Sirius didn't remember him waking up screaming, he would be teased for days about that one.

-

The classes they had today were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology.

"We don't have that much today, you know what that means: LESS HOMEWORK!" Sirius began but both he and James finished. Both boys were grinning stupidly.

"Do you want to be late? We have to go get breakfast and then get to D.A.D.A.!" Remus was nervous they would be late. He practically dragged the other boys out of the portrait hole.

---

D.A.D.A. and Herbology were quite uneventful. They were introduced to the subject and the teachers, Professor Patrocinor and Professor Sprout.

They were now sitting in Transfigurations listening to Professor McGonagall.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

They spent the rest of class trying to turn a match into a needle, all unsuccessful except for Remus and Lily.

"40 Points for Gryffindor!" McGonagall exclaimed when she saw both Remus's and Lily's perfect pins at the end of class. "Homework, for all except Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans, is to practice the spell!"

Remus smiled. It was going to be an interesting year.


	3. I am a monster

_**Disclaimer -** Do I look rich and famous to you? Oh, no? Well, then I guess I don't own Harry Potter!_

**_Author's Note - _**The first part of this chapter is in first person from Remus's point of view. Occaisionally I will have a chapter or part of a chapter like that. I hope you enjoy the chapter! : )

_September 5th, 1971_

I am a monster.

I know it's true, no matter what anyone else says.

I have already snuck into the shrieking shack, levitating a broken tree branch from the Whomping Willow to prod the knot that freezes the tree. See how much trouble they had to go through to ensure that I don't hurt, or even or worse, _kill_ someone?

I glance out of the dusty window to see the moon begin to rise. Then it starts.

.

My skin feels like it is tearing in two, my nerves are on fire. I can feel myself growing, bones changing, senses heightening.

.

Wishing that lycanthropy didn't exist, wishing **_I_ **didn't exist, I became what I know I truly am inside and, monthly, outside.

.

I am a monster, nothing else.

.

I am no longer the scared little boy, waiting to be Sorted.

.

I have become the inevitable,

.

I have become . . .

.

myself.

---

It's about four in the morning when Remus sneaks back into school, getting a strange look from the Fat Lady as he approaches her.

"What are you doing out of bed this early? When did you leave? You know, even as a First year, that you aren't supp-" Man, the Fat Lady sure does nag a lot!

"Persistence," He interrupted her with the password. She scowled at him as the door swung open, letting him enter the common room. He went to the Gryffindor boy's bathroom to see how much he managed to injure himself in the past night.

He had scratches all over his arms, his eyes were bloodshot. He had scratches all over his face, just missing his eyes and ears. He vaguely remember attacking those area as he was trying to stop the senses, they felt as though they were over taking him. The light that made it through the windows from the full moon were far too bright, the rustling of leaves and shaking branches too much to stand . . .

He shook himself out of his memories, they were too painful to think about.

He gave himself another look over and he realized that he would need to talk to Dumbledore and then visit Madame Pomfrey, the young witch who ran the Hospital Wing.

He sighed, this was going to be a hard year.

---

"Ice Mice," Remus said to the gargoyle guards to Dumbledore's office.

He had been told the password so he could discuss the effects of his monthly transformation with Dumbledore.

The door opened and he went up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office.

It was now five in the morning and he hoped Dumbledore would be up, he didn't want to wait too long, in fear of his roommates seeing his injuries.

He knocked on the door tentatively. He heard a quiet "Enter," and gently pushed the door open.

Dumbledore stifled a gasp when he saw how badly Remus was injured, not be able to control his eyes widening in shock behind his half moon spectacles.

Remus hung his head in shame, tears stinging in his eyes. He knew it, Dumbledore thought he was a monster.

"Come here, Mr. Lupin, you had no control of your actions last night and none of this is in anyway your fault. Please come talk to me." Dumbledore said, his voice gentle, seeing how his shock had affected the boy.

Remus slowly walked to the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk and felt the tears begin to fall. He thought Dumbledore to be wrong, he had heard it all before but it had not made it feel anymore true to Remus.

"You d-don't want to be n-near me, I'm a m-m-monster!" Remus was now shaking with sobs. "I w-wanna go home! I'm not l-like everyone else, I'm n-not h-human! I'm not even w-worthy of being a G-Gryffindor, I could n-never be b-brave enough!"

"Remus, you are and have always been human, you are in no way a monster, and I have no reason not to be near you. You are one of the most brave students I have ever met and are a true Gryffindor. If you really want to go home that could be arranged, even if it is against my better judgment. You don't really want to go do you? You are perfectly safe here and it would be a shame to see such a brave Gryffindor leave and I'm sure that Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and even Miss Evans would agree."

Remus looked up, he hadn't even thought about his new friends. They were nice to him so far and he would hate to leave them. But how could he possibly stay?

"D-do you really m-mean that? Would they even c-care? If I d-did stay I m-might hurt them! I c-couldn't do that to them and l-live with it!" The tears were falling faster as the thought of losing the only people out of his family that he had ever known to except him filled his head.

-

James and Sirius had made him laugh more in the past five days than he had ever remembered laughing before.

Peter made him feel as though he was someone to be looked up to, instead of down upon.

Lily, although he didn't know her as well, had been nice since they had met at the Gryffindor table and had shared his love of knowledge.

Getting to know these people in the past five days had been the best days of his life.

-

"Remus, you would have no possible way of hurting anyone. I want you to at least stay another week, get more comfortable with the school, and then we shall meet again. Now you have to come with me to the Hospital Wing and get you all patched up." Dumbledore said it gently, but with a certain sternness in his voice that did not go unnoticed by Remus.

Remus sighed, realizing that he didn't have much of a choice, he was sure his mother would say the same thing. He quickly wiped away his tears, sincerely doubting a stupid baby like him was "a true Gryffindor". Quite embarrassed at showing so much emotion, Remus nodded and followed Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing.

---

"Oh dear, I want you to stay here today, I'm going to have to make sure these heal correctly. I'm sure it's alright if he misses classes for the day, right, Dumbledore?" Madam Pomfrey had a very stern voice and was currently glaring at Dumbledore for not answering her question yet.

"Of course he can, Poppy." Dumbledore replied and shifted his gaze to Remus, "Mr. Lupin I will bring you your homework later today and I'm sorry but no visitors. You may leave tonight, and just tell everyone that your mother was ill and you had to go help take care of her."

"Okay, Professor." Remus said weakly.

He wished he really **could** be at home.

It seemed that some of the Madam Pomfrey gave him was making him drowsy and within ten minutes, he was fast asleep.

**_Author's Note - _**So, did you like it? In my story I'm definetly going to have Remus and Lily be friends, if not close friends. Thanks for reading and make sure to press the little review button and make me happy! P.S. I'm sure you just LOVED the double update! : ) It's only cause I wrote this one before chapter 2 though! xD


	4. The Return to the Common Room

_**Disclaimer** -I am not J.K. Rowling, nor will I ever be, so I guess I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Sorry._

_**Author's Note**_ - YAY! Remus gets to go back to the common room. How will his friends react to his excuse? FIND OUT BY READING!!! : )

Remus was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing, waiting.

He wasn't allowed to leave until Professor Dumbledore came and said he could, which would probably set of Madame Pomfrey checking him over _again_ for another half-hour.

"_Wow, this is so boring! I wish I could be in lessons right now but _NO_ I had to get myself hurt because I'm a freaking monster!" _Remus thought to himself. He groaned, Madame Pomfrey was back.

"Hello, dear! Professor Dumbledore will be arriving soon! Let me just check that most of your scratches are healed and then you will go once the Headmaster approves!" Madame Pomfrey trilled, she was strangely perky today, Remus wondered what was going on with her.

_"That one belongs in a loony bin!"_ Remus thought.

The doors to the Hospital Wing were opened and Remus glanced over at Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, sir." Remus mumbled. Inside he was extremely excited. _"I'm going to get to leave soon! Yay! I can't wait to get to the common room!"_

Then Remus's stomach dropped. What would he friends think? Would they believe the excuse? Lily, being the polite person she was, would probably just go along with it, but there could be some awkward questions from the boys. _"Uh oh."_

---

Gathering his courage, Remus gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room.

"Hey, Remus! Where have you been?" Sirius yelled across the common room.

"Yeah, you were gone all day!" James added.

Remus inwardly groaned. _"Like they'd actually believe that my mom was sick. It's a stupid pathetic excuse that I guess I'll be using a lot."_

Remus walked over to the boys. Peter stared up at him as if he forgot who he was.

Peter's face lit up when he realized that he knew the random kid who walked up to them_._

_"Not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, now is he?"_ Remus thought.

"So, yeah, where were you?" Sirius repeated.

"Oh, umm, my mom was sick and I need to go, erm, help." Remus said.

"Oh," said James, "okay!"

Sirius seemed to accept the excuse and Peter just kept looking up at all three boys in admiration. Remus doubted he even knew what was going on.

"Anyways, I have to say the most exciting thing that you will hear all year!" James looked very excited, "WE'RE HAVING FLYING LESSONS TOMORROW!"

Sirius cheered and they both looked expectantly at Remus and Peter.

"I've never flown before, is it hard?" Remus asked while Peter just sat there looking confused.

"Oh. My. God. You've never flown before?!" James looked at Remus in complete disbelief.

"Never." Remus replied.

"Wow, I think you've gone mad!" James was still staring at Remus curiously. "Anyways, it's not hard at all and it's extremely fun! I only wish that we could be on the team."

---

Later that night, Remus was sitting in the common room, thinking. The other boys had gone to bed and he was grateful for the time to be alone.

He was sitting in his favorite armchair by the fire, staring at nothing, thinking of matters that only few people knew about.

He hated being a werewolf, he absolutely detested it. There was nothing to change his situation, nothing to help.

Remus hadn't noticed, but he was silently crying. He had just noticed the tears falling down his face when he heard the couch on the other side of the room creak.

Before he could even react, he saw Lily walking over to him. She had a look of genuine concern on her face when she saw the tear tracks on his face.

"Remus? Is something wrong?" Lily's quiet voice sounded searching, but sincere.

"I'm, uh, yeah, I'm alright." Remus muttered.

"Are you sure? Your mom's okay, right?" Remus looked surprised for a moment and Lily explained. "You were helping her today, weren't you?"

"Oh, yeah. She's fine." Remus said with a small, thoughtful smile. He could see why James seemed to fancy her so much: she was kind, caring, and the kind of person who would help you, no matter what the situation; but she mustn't know, she couldn't ever find out, not that there was anything she even could do to help, even if she did know.

"Okay, well, it's nearly midnight, I'd best get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Lily said before climbing the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Remus looked after her, curiously. "_How could she take on the burden of so many other's problems, and never have someone to share her own with?"_ He was sure that something was troubling her, no matter how much she tried not to let on.

Taking her advice, Remus snuck up the stairs to his dormitory, falling asleep almost the moment his head dropped onto his pillow.

_**Author's Note** -_ Yes, I do have certain plans for Remus and Lily, not that they will be happening anytime soon. I've changed my mind a bit about them, they will have a close friendship. Maybe even more than that; but that is for other times, so don't be expecting anything big between them anytime soon. Anyways, I know, I made Peter a little too stupid, but whatever, I hate him so turning him into a big(ger) idiot is good fun for me! : ) I hope you like my story. One last thing: this is just a warning, but I might not be updating for a little while, perhaps until around, oh, let's see, the end of January, I think. I need some time to work on getting chapters prewritten for my stories. If you get bored waiting for an update, just check out my other stories. : ) Please remember: reviewing makes an author feel encouraged to write more and possibly faster, so hit that review button! I will tolerate criticism but nothing too harsh please! : )

September 5th, 1971


End file.
